Once Upon a Me
by bananasRkewl
Summary: Sometimes, books have the power to change the same person...over and over again (based off of song by same title. Pic not owned by me)...


**a/n: Me and my one-shots. I love them because there short and sweet, but they can say so much... ;3 Well, this fic is dedicated to Dreamer520 (AKA Llama Taco)'s contest, I sincerely hope she'll enjoy it and all you people too...! Though I really don't think I will be able to win, cuz the other fic was pretty awesome, I still want to write this.**

**The song based off of this is "Once upon a me" by DECO*27 and sung by Miku.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Miku's POV:**

"Why does life have to be unfair?"

My hands tightened around the chains on the swing. Why am I judged based on the way I looked? Or even the way I acted? They were all weighing me on their little scales of corruption. Criticizing me on the way I wore my hair, the clothes I had on, my social status, and whatever romantic relationships I have had. And then they'll laugh at the fact that I DON'T have any.

I glared up at the happy world in front of me, watching as kids played on the slides or whatever, the way they communicated and understood each other. Every one of these children were hidden from the despicable truth of a little word we call society, the crookedness waiting to pounce into their innocent souls. Why do humans have to be so superficial?

Finally, I gave up. Grabbing my schoolbag and a grocery bag of my beloved leeks, I moved on. There's no point sulking in a children's playground when life flows around you. I tried to shake the numb feeling as I trudged down the street, burdened by the weight of my bag and the world.

Is that why my eyes always have on that pure look of hatred, deformed into the unmistakable shape of boredom? Because they've been pressed into that shape after carrying the load I've witnessed, as I entered the world?

_"Philosophical nonsense isn't going to help me now."_ I crossed the busy streets branching off of the intersections, crossing multiple stores. Business owners went out of their way to say hi to me, but today I just ignored their greetings. If only they knew what I have to go through everyday...

I stopped at the train station, and then continued my way across the suspension bridge that overlooks the place I call home. I couldn't help but stop and look at the golden lights, intermingled in the shivering water like ink on a canvas. I laid my head onto my hands, letting my chin dig into the warmth of them. I felt like crying.

"Screw this." I yawned, and crossed the bridge. Once I got across, my house was in plain sight. I would sometimes sit on the roof with my two lizards, Ringo and Rango. They understood me. Of course, I had my friends, but sometimes you just want someone non-judgmental to talk with.

Today, though, I wasn't heading home. I kept walking aimlessly down the channel of water, alongside of the grass that surrounds it. With the city lights in full view, this was my favourite spot to think.

My left foot tripped over my right. I went pummeling to the ground, my bag of leeks flying out of my hand. How smart.

"FU-"

Fortunately, my sentence wasn't finished as I face-planted onto the asphalt road. Typical, but it gets me all the time. Was this karma? Black magic? Why do I keep on tripping on this exact same spot, every time I come here?!

"Oww..." I was suddenly aware of the presence of a figure running towards me, courtesy to the vibrations felt through the ground. That's right, my face could detect earthquakes. You jelly?

"Don't mind me, the ground needs hugs too~" I announced to the possible passerby.

"I've been looking for you!" A voice that was clearly mine rang out.

Dafuq?

I was suddenly lifted up by the shoulders, by the hands of a person completely identical to me. She looked at me with eyes of pure joy, her face all sunshine as her blue bangs framed it. The other Miku looked EXACTLY like me, except for one thing...she was smiling.

"W-w-wha? Who are-"

"No time to explain! But take this...and read it. You'll see what I'm talking about." That retarded smile never left her face. The doppelganger handed me a leather bound book, entitled "Once Upon a Me." What in the name of Leek Heaven?! Who did the chick think she was?

"Um...okay.."

The copy of me smiled graciously, and ran off, still yelling out her words.

"Goodbye, Old Me! Thank you!"

As I watched her race down the opposite direction, she tripped in the same spot that I had. Then she was gone, leaving me stilled stunned in the middle of the walkway.

What was going on? I rubbed my eyes, and then continued walking like nothing had happened.

"Once Upon a Me..." I read. What does that mean? I sat down by the broad river, the bank blanketed with grass. I opened the book, and started reading it by the light of the sun...

_Hey, can you hear Me?_

_Let's gather around for a while,_

_I have a song to sing._

_Just looking in the mirror, I could see the face of the old Me staring back._

_Why does it look so much like the Me today?_

_Why are you here?_

_And the answer have always been the same..._

_It was sad._  
_It was frustrating._  
_It was hard, and it hurt all over._  
_But nobody ever listens._

_The sight of my face between my knees was the only comfort I had._

_My tears will drop down my face, reaching someone else's._

_Yet I'll never know their name._

_But hey...the heart is truly special_

_That only others can see or feel._

_It's something that creates us,_

_And let's us blend in like one big family._

_As I run off into tomorrow, I'll leave the old me behind_

_To wave at me from the back, like the the ones I know and love._

_And then, running across the asphalt,_

_I realize that life doesn't always have to be perfect._

_Soaked in the tears warmed by love, I say goodbye to the Once Upon a Me._

_Can you see my heart glitter?_

_Oh yes, it was sad._

_Of course, it's been bad._

_And sometimes I felt like giving up._

_But never say someone isn't listening,_  
_Because we're all friends, right?_

"Friends..." I reflected. The realization came upon me as I remembered Meiko, Kaito, Luka, and the twins. Even though people sometimes spilled hate onto me, my friends would always be there with the umbrella.

_I'll always be watching over your heart._

_So as you run off to tomorrow, you'll see us cheering you on._

_Say goodbye to the dead skin, the "Once Upon a Me."_

I flipped the page, coming to a collage of us. I looked upon the pictures, wondering how on EARTH they got in here, but I was also flooded with memories. I remembered Kaito and Meiko fooling around with my computer, having wrestling contests on the streets, picking out which girl to date, stargazing, helping out at the blanket shop and dealing with a drunken Meiko. But those two were like my parents, protective of me and yet goofy. I never realized their roles until now. I'd always steal Kaito's stupid bicycle, but not before making him pedal me to the top first. Not to mention OWNING him in baseball...

_So gather around here for awhile, for I have a song to sing..._

_Even though I felt like crying, you were all there to support me._

_So now, it's my turn._

I remembered the Kagamine Twins, Rin and Len. Those nincompoops...I still have no idea whether they were related or not! However, no matter how many times they fell asleep at the dinner table, or their annoying pot-banging, they were like two supports helping me back up once I've toppled over. I recalled the snow-Rin we built, walking through a lane of cherry blossoms, and playing video games with Len.

_Was it sad?_

_Was it distressing?_

_Did it tear a hole in a heart that I have never known about...?_

But I was never complete without Luka. She was my sister figure, always there to talk things out. She'd do my hair, no matter how much I protested, and also stay on the computer until I fell asleep. Luka knew so well that I was afraid of the dark, and she herself didn't get a wink of sleep until I had drifted off in peace.

_Yes. But you were always listening._

_You were always there._

_Now, if you splash and flail in a sea of tears,_

_Remember these words I have for you..._

_"As you head off into tomorrow, Towards a world where we all join hands,_

_I'll always be there, as a buoy for the heart._

_Because you did the same, many years ago._

_And now, my friends, I shall bid farewell_

_To the "Once Upon a Me..."_

* * *

I closed the book, staring at the back cover for a long time. I was indiscreetly aware of tears sliding down my cheeks as I tried to recover myself from my thoughts.

"The answer was right there all along, huh?" I whispered.

My throng of friends. They were always there, no matter what I did or how hard I crashed. Cheering me on as I peddled down the road towards home, piled on top of each other. Their cries would alert the entire neighbourhood, but it was to show their love to me.

Then something in my heart lifted. It was something I was never felt, or even THOUGHT about, something alien to me. But it was there, so I smiled.

_I knew exactly what to do with this book..._

Getting up and stretching by the crystal-clear water, something inside was renewed. Did my backbone just straighten? Whatever. I need to find her, the old, burdened me-

The Once Upon a Me.

I raced down the road, ignoring all who passed until I found her, coming up towards the spot I had just left. She tripped, and fell face forward onto the cement. I couldn't help but laugh at myself, how miserable she seemed.

"Don't mind me, the ground needs hugs too~" She said. I blurted out a sentence, as if I've been waiting all my life to say it...

"I've been looking for you."

* * *

**a/n: If you haven't watched Once Upon a Me yet, I advise you to do so. Every single little detail in the PV relates to this, even the lizards ;D Thanks for reading, please R&R! :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
